Experimental Love
by xxNoirLovexx
Summary: Kitsune Hayashi actually Uchiha but that'll be explained later has used her body to get what she wants since puberty. But when she meets a man who is immune to her charms, how will she win his heart? OCxSasorixDeidaraxGaara and hinted Itachi. M for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Experimental Love

Name: Kitsune (meaning fox) Hayashi (formally Uchiha but that'll be explained later)

Age: 18

Appearance: long onyx hair, Sharingan (similar to Kakashi's) due to an experiment by Orochimaru but her natural eye colour is white – she was blind - fair skinned, slender, voluptuous body. Wears black thigh length shorts under a blood red short kimono and black knee high, heeled shinobi shoes (like Sakura's)

Past: Kitsune is sand shinobi who was found amidst slaughtered bodies when she was 10. Seeing she was blind, Orochimaru gave her a new set of eyes, unknowing that they were from the Uchiha clan. Kitsune discovered her Sharingan a few years later, but didn't tell Orochimaru. After Orochimaru joined Akatsuki, Kitsune formed a very close bond with Itachi Uchiha. During a sparring match, he discovered that she had the Sharingan. Itachi trained her to use her Sharingan and its powers in secret while Orochimaru taught her other techniques. When Orochimaru left Akatsuki, he gave her a choice on whether she wanted to go with him, or stay with them. She chose to stay which is where we start from.

Personality: Like her name's meaning, Kitsune is very 'foxy' in the sense that she's a massive flirt. She knows how to use her body to her advantage and is very confident – often cosying up to her comrades and enemies resulting in different reactions depending on the situation. She's feisty and hates not getting her way. She's not one to hold loyalties to anyone but herself but would risk her life to protect Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and eventually Sasuke and Gaara from harm. She looks up to Itachi as an older brother the majority of the time, and follows his directions, despite adding a few things on her own. She absolutely hates people touching or taking her things and by things I mean men. To her, the men in her life are hers, whether they're her next kills or lovers. She also has a fascination with people's hands, since she spent 10 years of her life blind, she used to recognise people from how their hands felt.

Chapter one.

Kitsune pulled the covers over her head as the morning sun shone on her face. The body beside her stirred and wrapped a perfectly muscled arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. She smiled triumphantly as she slowly drifted out of her sleep, a wave of confidence flowing over her as she remembered the night before. _So much for never giving in to me._ She thought proudly as the man moaned in his sleep, his warm breath tickling her ear. She carefully uncoiled his arm from around her slender waist and sat up, putting her feet onto the warm floor. A cold and slightly calloused hand ran down her back. She arched in response, letting him know she wasn't leaving just yet. The man sighed and rolled back over behind her. Kitsune stood and padded over to his bathroom. On her way out she caught sight of the bruise forming on her neck. She sighed, _Guess he really enjoyed last night._ She was used to seeing similar bruises on her body, but she never would have guessed **he** would do that. He'd always seemed kind of distant, which made him her biggest triumph yet.

"Kitsune, whatever you're doing in there is taking too long. You know I hate being kept waiting!" he called from the bed. She smiled deviously, taking pride in knowing he wanted more. She walked back out to the bedroom to see the pale, red headed man leaning against the bedhead, the blanket folded down to just above his pubic bone.

"So much for never succumbing to my advances, Sasori." She said smiling sweetly at the man seventeen years her senior and flicking her tongue out remarkably like Orochimaru did. But where he used it to inspire some kind of fear into his victims and accentuate his snake-like mannerisms, she did just to torment her prey. He glared at her,

"Just get over here before I make you myself." He hissed. She laughed huskily and slowly walked over to him. She planted soft kisses up his naked stomach and chest as she crawled over him until she'd made her way to his face.

"Are you going to let me take charge this time?" she breathed against his lips. He scoffed and flipped them over, pinning her down with his body.

"Maybe when you grow up, little girl." He growled before biting her right nipple. Kitsune moaned and arched her back. Sasori pushed her back down with his weight before parting her legs with his knee. Kitsune gasped in pleasure and pain as he entered her, pushing his full length inside her.

"What? No foreplay this time?" she teased breathlessly. Sasori shoved into her hard, making her squeal with surprise.

"You kept me waiting so this," he said thrusting hard into her again, "is your punishment." After half an hour of 'punishing' her, he climaxed a few minutes after Kitsune's third orgasm. After pulling out, Sasori rolled off her and sat in his previous position, panting, sweat rolling down his body. Kitsune's body ached but she managed to roll over and propped herself up on her elbows.

"So what made you finally give into me?" she asked him. Sasori chuckled,

"Your turning 18." He said and ran a hand through his red hair. Kitsune smiled to herself, _So he'd only turned me down because I was 17? Didn't really stop the others._

"I keep forgetting you're, like, 35." She confessed to the seemingly young man beside her.

"Just because I look young doesn't mean I don't still follow old traditions. Unlike some of the others here." He hissed his last words, and I knew he was meaning Hidan. I flipped my hair over my shoulder,

"It's amazing what you discover about the people you sleep with." She said and crawled off Sasori's bed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as she dressed. She finished tying the bow of her kimono before turning to smile at him.

"I always thought you were a take-what-you-want kinda guy." She said as she walked to his door, "By the way, you're better than Hidan." She turned back and winked at him before heading out into the corridor, closing his door behind her.

"I see you conquered the puppet master." Said an unemotional, deep voice beside her. Kitsune jumped and turned to the man on her right.

"Damn it, Itachi! Wear a bell or something!" she hissed at him. He smirked at her before they headed down the hallway.

"Just out of curiosity, how long were you standing there?" she asked him while they walked.

"Long enough to hear you compare him to Hidan." Itachi replied. Kitsune shrugged and opened her mouth to speak, but Itachi cut her off.

"And before you tell me, I do not want to hear your reasoning nor comparison." He said as she pouted.

"Who else am I supposed to tell? Konan?" she sulked. She and Konan were the only females in Akatsuki – even though Kitsune wasn't exactly a member. That being so, she refused to be friends with Konan. It wasn't because she didn't get along with her, in fact they got on well. It was because she didn't want to feel horrible whenever she slept with Pein. She'd known that Konan and Pein were together, but it clearly didn't stop her from seducing him one lonely and cold night. She smirked at the memory.

"Ugh. Please, stop thinking about that." Itachi sighed. Kitsune lightly punched him in the arm,

"You're just pissy because I haven't charmed you…yet." She winked at him as Itachi scoffed.

"Right." He muttered. Itachi was even less responsive than Sasori was. _But then, I still managed to win him over._

Kitsune and Itachi sat in the common room as the other members of Akatsuki made their way down for breakfast. Kisame and Itachi were absorbed in a conversation about things Kitsune didn't know or care about when Hidan came striding into the room. Kitsune looked up from her cereal briefly as the massive man leaned over the table across from her.

"You're looking exceptionally fuckable this morning, Kitsune." He said complimenting her in his own way.

"You really have no idea how to talk to a lady." Sasori muttered as he also entered the room.

"No one asked you, short ass." Hidan hissed at Kitsune's recent bed pal. She looked down at her cereal to hide her small satisfactory grin. She loved it when men fought over her.

"Hey asshole, you'd better watch you say to Sasori no Danna, or I'll blow off your dick, un." Said a cool and pissed off voice from the doorway behind Kitsune. Her breath caught as she glanced back at the tall, blonde man. _Deidara._ Hidan scoffed, muttered something then walked out into the T.V room.

"Kid, I don't need you to protect me." Sasori hissed as he walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Deidara sighed heavily and made his way over to the fridge, Kitsune's eyes following him intently.

"Dei-sempai?" she asked as he leaned his forehead against the fridge.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, without moving. She wanted to hug him, touch him, kiss him. He, aside from Itachi, Tobi and Kisame was the only guy in the house who she handed slept with. Truth was, she was afraid to. She knew if she did she'd become even more attached to him than she already was. Of course, he was oblivious to this. Kitsune sighed and turned to Itachi, only to find both him and Kisame gone. _Great. They left me alone with the guy I like. Wait…Alone. Completely alone._ A thought popped into her head and before she could decide against it she was already standing and walking over to where Deidara was still resting his head against the fridge. She placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder and tugged lightly, making his turn around.

"Kit…" he said as her mouth pressed against his. He hesitated for only a moment before wrapping his arms around her small waist and kissing her back. Kitsune was in heaven at just the touch of his soft lips, but when his tongue tickled her bottom lip asking if he could explore her mouth, she was ecstatic. She allowed him entrance almost immediately and moaned softly as she let his tongue dominate hers. He explored her mouth almost hungrily, his arms tightening around her and pulling her closer to him. He tasted like mint and fruit. Regretfully, Kitsune pulled back. Deidara stared at her as if he was disappointed the kiss had ended.

"Feel better, Dei-sempai?" she asked, trying to keep her voice low and even, while her heart beat crazily. He grinned and moved in to nuzzle her neck, sending shivers all over her body.

"Mhm, definitely, un." He mumbled against her skin, his breath causing goosebumps to rise. Even though her body was still sore from that morning and last night, she wanted Deidara so badly it drove her insane. She'd always felt that way, even when she'd first come to Akatsuki with Orochimaru some years ago.

"Kitsune..." he whispered, drawing her out of her trance.

"Yes, Deidara?" she said, her voice wavering slightly.

"I…"

"Kitsune-chan!" interrupted a sweet and childish voice. Deidara groaned and dropped his head gently to Kitsune's shoulder. She giggled and the man-boy asked,

"Kitsune-chan, what's wrong with Deidara-sempai?"

"Nothing, Tobi." She said turning around, still in Deidara's arm, his chin now resting on her shoulder, "Deidara-sempai just needed a hug." Tobi cocked his head to the side then looked down, thinking.

"I'd like more than just a hug…" Deidara said softly so only she could here. Kitsune felt her cheeks become heated as Tobi's head snapped up.

"Kitsune-chan, can Tobi have a hug?" he asked curiously. Kitsune smiled at the strange man as Deidara loosened his grip, already knowing what she was going to do.

"Of course Tobi can have a hug." She said as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"Kitsune what are you doing?" he breathed in her ear, she guessed from his silent approach he was hoping to scare her. She smiled smugly, he'd obviously forgotten that she'd spent the first ten years of her life blind and so had adapted her senses. She'd heard him coming a mile away.

"Sketching." She said before closing her book before the red headed man could see, "But I'm done for now." She heard him sigh against her neck,

"Too bad." Kitsune hated people seeing her sketches before they were finished, especially by the person she was sketching.

"What can I do for you, Sasori?" she asked as he gently placed kisses down her neck.

"Deidara's bedridden, something about a cold, and Pein has ordered that I need another on this job…" he mumbled into her neck,

"So you came to me? I'm flattered." She said, closing her eyes in pleasure. Sasori shrugged,

"Well this job is well suited for your…talents." He said as he ran a hand down her side, making her shiver. But his description made her curious.

"Which talents exactly?" she asked turning to face him. He smiled at her,

"Both."

"This outfit is ridiculously short; even for my standards." She said as she tugged the dress down so it just covered her butt. Sasori just smirked at the dark haired girl in front of him, desperately trying to regain some class out of the scandalous outfit.

"Well, it suits you more than it would have Deidara." He said deviously. She glared at him,

"You were going to make **him** wear this?" she hissed. Sasori just continued to smirk,

"Like I said, this job required a woman's talents more than his. And Pein wasn't going to let me use Konan, now was he?" he said as Kitsune sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder to give a better view of her chest.

"Instructions?" she asked placing a hand on her slender hip.

"Seduce the target back to this hotel room – 709, floor three – where, using whatever means you find necessary, get him to tell you everything he knows about the Jinchuuriki – Gaara of the Desert." He said. She sighed,

"You'd better have some kind of payment ready for this, Sasori." She said. He smirked as he walked over to her. He pinned her against the wall, nibbling gently at her neck, making her gasp slightly. He pressed harder against her as he ran a hand up her thigh to her sweet spot where he gently massaged. A moan escaped her parted lips. Kitsune felt her knees becoming weak, _How does he manage to do this to me?_ He quickly pulled away from her and when she opened her eyes, he was smirking on the other side of the room.

"You'll get the rest once you've accomplished your task." He said crossing his arms over his chest. She glared at him, feeling unsatisfied. Still, she adjusted her piece of fabric called a dress, and walked out of the room.

_Damn that asshole. _She thought as she smiled. Despite how much he tormented her, she still considered him her greatest achievement, and believed he always would be. Although she wasn't in love with him, there was still something about Sasori that pulled her towards him. Her heart felt nothing for him, but her body craved him. His touch made her quiver all over, but it was different from when Deidara had touched her skin. Where Deidara's touch sent a warm fire from her heart throughout her veins, Sasori's was like a lightning shock coursing all over her skin. She couldn't explain why he had such a hold over her, when all she wanted was to just be with his partner. She sighed and composed her thoughts before entering the hotel's casino. When she entered, she immediately had attention from all over the place. She quickly scanned the room for her target as she made her way to the bar.

"Just my luck." She whispered as she caught sight of his hooded form chatting with a blonde with far too much make-up on. Kitsune smirked as she slid onto the stool next to his.

"Warm sake, please." She said to the bar tender, her voice immediately catching her targets attention. He swivelled on his stool to face her, his back to the blonde woman who looked furious.

"This must be my lucky day." He said, slurring slightly, "And what's your name, gorgeous?" Kitsune gave him a seductive grin,

"Kitsune." She replied, "And yours?"

"Kitsune." He repeated ignoring her question, "What's a _foxy_ girl like you doing here all alone?" Kitsune sipped her sake,

"Does it look like I'm alone?" she asked turning slightly towards him, her bare leg brushing against his knee. His eyes wandered over her body, lingering on her exposed cleavage and thighs.

After several more drinks and half an hour of seduction, Kitsune sweet talked the man into following her upstairs to her 'room'. Number 709. As they walked up the stairs, the man kept grabbing and pinching her butt, something she hated. Narrowing her eyes she spun and pinned the man against the wall, her thigh between his legs.

"How about you save that kind of play for the bedroom?" she cooed huskily in his ear. The man grinned and roughly kissed down her neck leaving sloppy marks. Kitsune groaned internally as she pulled away and continued to lead the man upstairs, where Sasori and his puppets were waiting.

The room was dark when she opened the door; the only light was from the hallway and just illuminated the floor a few feet in front of them. Just as she was about to step through the man spun her around and kissed her forcefully, pushing her into the room and onto the bed. The bed bounced with the new weight. Kitsune tried to push him off but he was too heavy. He forced his tongue into her mouth as one hand cupped her breast and the other ran up her thigh. _Where the fuck is Sasori!_ She thought angrily. Just as his hand slipped under her dress to caress her breast something pulled him off her with great force.

"Didn't you ever learn how treat a woman?" asked a cold voice from the other side of the room. Kitsune resisted an urge to get up and run into the red-headed man's arms. Instead, she sat up and curled her legs under her, resting her weight on one arm and continued to look sexy. The light flicked on revealing the room. Sasori was leaning against the far wall, his favourite puppet held the man against the back wall. Sasori glanced at Kitsune and she shot him a thankful yet still slightly annoyed look. His finger twitched and the puppet pushed the man harder against the wall.

"Who are you?" the man cried. Sasori smiled,

"Someone who hates waiting. So you're going to answer every question I ask, or it will become very uncomfortable for you." He replied sinisterly.

"Kitsune?" a soft voice called her out of her slumber. She moaned and rolled away from the direction of the voice. Someone gently shook her and called her name again. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she registered the unfamiliar room. A cold hand caressed her cheek gently and she turned to face the man. He gave her a rare smile as she gazed sleepily up at him.

"Sasori?" she mumbled, sleep still clinging to her voice.

"It's time to go." He said as he helped her up. She looked around the hotel room. There was blood everywhere and a lot of broken furniture. She frowned when she realized there was no body.

"He's not dead. Yet." Sasori answered her unspoken question and looked away from her. She followed his gaze to the balcony where the man was strung upside down over the railing.

"You're quite evil aren't you, Sasori." She commented standing and accepting the cloak he held out to her.

"Only to some." He said and kissed her softly. Goosebumps formed on her arms as the kiss made her shiver. In her mind she wondered how he could have this effect on her; she knew she didn't love him per say, but something deep inside her yearned for him, ached for his touch and his heart.

"Let's go." He said before releasing her and walking out of the room. Kitsune watched him leave, still dazed from sleep. She shook her thoughts away and tried to convince herself that these feelings were the result of sharing his bed too often.

"You did well tonight, Kitsune." Sasori said as he slowly kissed down her neck to her bare shoulder.

"He was easy to handle. Flash a bit of skin here and there and they're…" she gasped as Sasori's tongue flicked at her nipple. He looked up at her with wide brown eyes,

"Putty in your hands?" he guessed when she didn't answer. Kitsune shook her head slowly as the man stood up straight. His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure out what she was going to say. Kitsune smiled devilishly at the man in front of her,

"Sasori, you should know by now that nothing is soft in my hands." She said before dropped gracefully to her knees. He was already shirtless so she planted teasing kissed from one hip across his pubic bone to his other hip while she caressed him over his pants. She felt him instantly stiffen at her touch. She slowly undid his pants and let them fall silently to the ground, closely followed by his boxers. She gently took hold of his pulsating, erect member and began to kiss gently down his shaft. Sasori hated it when she took control and teased him like that, so he grabbed her head and forced her to suck. She nearly choked as his head hit the back of her throat. She pulled back to get a breath, her eyes watering slightly. After a second of recovery she began at a steady pace, her hand covering what her mouth could not. A quiet moan escaped Sasori's lips as he grew even harder. After a few more minutes he'd had enough and pushed Kitsune onto her back, bracing himself on top of her in the same motion. His lips hovered next to her ear,

"I'm not usually one for giving rewards for a good job, but for you I'll make an exception." He whispered before rocking back on his heels. He removed her shorts and panties in one, then placed her soft thighs onto his shoulders and leant into her. The touch of his lips against hers made her gasp and squirm. Sasori began to lick at her entrance, making Kitsune wetter than before. In and out his tongue went until he was bored of her now placid reaction. She felt him smile against her and then flick out his tongue at her clitoris. Kitsune jumped at the sensation, a gasp and moan mixed into one. Sasori began licking and sucking on her pearl making her squirm and buck. Sasori placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his mouth where he continued to devour her. Kitsune felt her climax building in her abdomen but just before she couldn't take it anymore, Sasori stopped licking and flipped her over so she was on all fours. Before she could protest, he entered her, hitting her g-spot immediately. Kitsune let out a moan of pleasure as he began to pound into her. His hand snaked its way around to her stomach and down to massage her. No man had ever done this to her before, and it was making her lightheaded. The two separate feelings combined and a different pressure built up in her abdomen.

"Sasori…" she moaned throatily as he continued to pound into her. She couldn't hold it in any longer and with a final half scream half moan, she released herself. But Sasori continued, giving her multiple orgasms until he, too, was finished. Kitsune collapsed onto the ground, her legs quivering violently, their panting in unison. Eventually Sasori stood and waited for her to do the same. Kitsune sat and tried to stand, only proceeding to fall into Sasori's arms. He laughed quietly,

"It looks like I've rendered you unable to move." He said before kissing the top of her head, picking her up and then carrying her over to his bed. Sasori was asleep almost instantly but Kitsune lay awake, staring out at the moon. _He laughed. Even if this is getting too far, I can't stop now. Not yet. But what if he gets too attached? My heart won't let me be with him, even if my body wants to. I don't want to hurt him like I hurt them. He resisted so long, and now look at him. He's laughing…_

"Kitsune…" he whispered in his sleep. She looked down at the sleeping man beside her. The moonlight illuminating his young face making him look almost angelic.


End file.
